Un reto de Amor
by Strifegirl
Summary: Kushina no estaba dispuesta a perder ante Minato y hacen una apuesta durante su cita para ver quien era el mas fuerte. Pero había algo más en juego... ¿Quién de los dos ganará? MinaKushi
1. La cita

"**Un Reto de Amor: La cita."**

Luego de su misión en Rouran, Minato regresa a la aldea de Konoha junto con su equipo para entregarle el reporte de la misión a Sandaime. Sin embargo, Minato estaba algo ansioso por llegar a casa, puesto que le había prometido a cierta pelirroja una cita en el festival.

Todos los años, se celebra un festival en Konoha llamado Sakura Matsuri, el cual celebra el cambio de estación y le da la bienvenida a la primavera. Como era de esperarse, Minato aprovechó la oportunidad para invitar a salir a Kushina.

Hace un año que Minato y Kushina han estado saliendo juntos como pareja, sin embargo ninguno de los dos ha hecho oficial el compromiso puesto que ambos pasan muy ocupados con sus misiones y casi no se miraban. Kushina fue ascendida a uno de los rangos más altos en el escuadrón Anbu y Minato estaba siendo considerado como candidato a Hokage por ser uno de los Jounin más fuertes de la aldea.

Mientras se dirigía al punto de encuentro, en todo lo que podía pensar era en qué decirle a Kushina. Sabía perfectamente que ella se pondría de mal genio si no llegaba a tiempo y temía por su vida. Kushina siempre tuvo un temperamento muy explosivo, pero había momentos en los que demostraba ser todo lo contrario. Estaba tan llena de sorpresas que a veces no sabía que esperar; y eso era lo que más le gustaba de Kushina.

A pesar de todo, Minato estaba muy contento de poder volverla a ver. Hacía mucho que no se miraban y deseaba pasar un momento asolas con ella.

Cuando por fin llega al punto de encuentro, comienza a buscar a la pelirroja por los alrededores; pero por más que buscaba no lograba encontrarla. ¿Acaso lo había dejado plantado? O quizá se había ido al festival sola. No era de extrañarse puesto que Kushina siempre fue bien impulsiva y hacía lo que quería; pero entonces recordó que ella siempre se trepaba a los árboles para evitar la multitud; así que Minato concentró su chakra en sus pies y se trepó el árbol que estaba más cerca. Efectivamente, Kushina se encontraba sentada en una de las ramas del árbol.

"Aquí estas." Le dijo sonriendo. Kushina no respondió y simplemente lo ignora. Obviamente estaba muy molesta puesto que lo había estado esperándolo durante casi una hora y odiaba que la hicieran esperar.

"¡Llegas tarde-ttebane!" Dijo en tono molesto.

"Si, lo sé…" se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza. "Sandaime me dijo que quería ver el reporte de la misión y pues me retrasé por eso." Encogió los hombros. "Ya sabes cómo es esto..."

Molesta, Kushina se levantó y trata de marcharse.

"¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?" le preguntó a la pelirroja.

"¡A casa!" contestó molesta.

"¿Y qué hay de nuestra cita?" dijo confundido.

"¡Pues perdiste tu oportunidad!" Exclamó con la frente en alto mientras pasaba al lado. En un rápido movimiento, Minato la toma de la mano para evitar que ella se marchara.

"Espera, por favor..." Le suplicó.

"¡Olvídalo Minato!" Soltó su mano. "Llevo casi una hora de estar esperándote. ¿Tienes idea de lo hambrienta que estoy?" Le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Confundido, Minato se le queda viendo con una mirada perpleja. Había olvidado por completo el enorme apetito de Kushina por el Ramen y trata de contener la risa al ver su frustración.

"¡No es gracioso-ttebane!" dijo exaltada. "De no ser por tí, en estos momentos estaría disfrutando de un enorme plato de..." Sus palabras fueron cortadas al sentir los labios de Minato sobre los suyos. Kushina es tomada con la guardia baja y Minato aprovechó la oportunidad para plantarle un beso. Hacía mucho que no la miraba y no pudo contener las ganas de besarla. Por otro lado, Kushina se recupera del asombro y de inmediato corresponde el beso de la misma forma. Aunque no quería admitirlo, pero muy en el fondo ella también lo había extrañado.

Luego de varios segundos, ambos se apartan para tomar aliento y Minato la envuelve entre sus brazos.

"Te eché de menos..." le susurró al oído.

Kushina se sonrojó y deja salir una leve risa. "No me digas..." dijo arrogante y luego cierra sus ojos mientras se deja llevar por sus caricias. Minato era el único capaz de tranquilizar a la Habanera Sangrienta, y eso era de esperarse, puesto que ella sentía algo por él.

Luego de varios segundos, Minato la libera del agarre y coloca su frente sobre la de ella para verla a los ojos.

"Perdóname por hacerte esperar." Le dijo con suavidad.

"Pero ni creas que te dejaré pasar esto." Le respondió en tono de burla y Minato simplemente le sonríe con ternura. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a sus sorpresivos cambios de humor.

"Haré lo que sea para compensártelo." Le dio otro beso.

"Hm... En ese caso..." dijo pensativa. "Tendrás que invitarme a comer Ramen durante el resto de la semana." Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Minato accedió a su petición y se fueron juntos al puesto de Ramen para invitarla con el dinero que gano en su última misión. Por suerte había ahorrado lo suficiente como para invitarla a comer 10 platos de Ramen.

Mientras Kushina devoraba sus platos de Ramen, Minato se le quedaba viendo extasiado. Le era imposible creer como una chica tan esbelta como ella pudiera comer tanto Ramen y aun conservar su figura.

Kushina dejó de comer por un momento y lo vuelve a ver confundida.

"¿Qué, jamás habías visto comer a una chica?" dijo molesta. Minato le sonrió y tomó una servilleta.

"Mira, tienes algo aquí..." le quitó la comida de la mejilla con la servilleta. Kushina se sonrojó un poco al ver su mirada fija sobre ella y volteó su cabeza a un lado para esconderse de su mirada y Minato simplemente le sonrió. Kushina sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente para quitar el sonrojo de su rostro y trató de romper la atmósfera.

"Dime, ¿cómo les fue en la misión a Rouran?" preguntó al azar.

"Pues, tuvimos algunos percances pero al final la misión se completo. Recomendé a Kakashi para esta misión y resulto ser de mucha ayuda. Sandaime me dijo que pronto será ascendido a Jounin. Solo espero que Obito no lo tome tan personal." Dejó salir una leve risa.

"Eso ni lo dudes. Pero puedo entender la frustración de Obito." Kushina bajo la mirada. "A veces es difícil aceptar cuando tu rival te supera, incluso si haces tú mayor esfuerzo..." dijo un poco apagada.

Minato notó el cambio de humor tan repentino de Kushina y trató de animarla un poco.

"Pero no significa que debe rendirse ¿o sí?" Le dijo sonriendo.

Kushina alzó la mirada nuevamente y le dedicó una sonrisa. "Por supuesto que no ttebane!"

"Por cierto, ¿aun crees poder derrotarme en combate?" Le dijo en broma.

Los ojos de Kushina se iluminaron al escucharlo decir eso. "¿Me estás retando?" dijo sonriendo.

"¿Tal vez?" Minato le sonrió.

Kushina se mordió el labio inferior y saltó de su asiento. "¡De acuerdo! Tu y yo, en el campo de entrenamiento, ¡ahora!" dijo exaltada mientras le apuntaba con un dedo.

"Pero, ¿qué hay de nuestra cita?" preguntó con incredulidad.

"¡ESTO es una cita-ttebane!" respondió exaltada mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

Minato no tuvo más remedio que pagar la cuenta y seguirla hasta el campo de entrenamiento para llevar a cabo el reto. Hacía bastante que no miraba a Kushina tan emocionaba y no pudo evitar acceder a su petición.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**


	2. La apuesta

"**Un Reto de Amor: La Apuesta."**

Kushina estaba ansiosa por demostrarle sus nuevas habilidades a Minato. Ella siempre fue muy competitiva cuando se trataba de Minato y ese deseo de querer superarlo fue el lazo que los unió.

"Oye, ¿Qué tal si apostamos algo para hacerlo más interesante?" le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Otra vez con lo de la apuesta?" Kushina frunció el ceño mientras estiraba sus músculos.

"¿Y por qué no? La última vez fue divertido..." le dijo sonriendo y Kushina se sonrojó al recordar ese día.

* * *

_Fue un día caluroso en Konoha. Kushina y Minato se preparaban para los exámenes Chunnin y ambos decidieron entrenar juntos durante todas las tardes para mejorar sus técnicas._

_Kushina nunca fue muy habilidosa con el ninjutsu, pero era muy buena con el taijutsu. Minato por otro lado, era muy habilidoso en casi todo, pero le costaba trabajo vencer a Kushina puesto que ella no se rendía con facilidad y tenía la ventaja de que poseía el chakra del Kyubi, lo cual la hacía una oponente difícil de vencer._

_Pasaron las horas y ambos estaban exhaustos por el combate y era cuestión de tiempo que uno de los dos cayera rendido al suelo._

"_Jamás pensé que fuera tan divertido pelear contra ti." Le dijo la pelirroja mientras forzaba una sonrisa entre jadeos._

"_Lo mismo digo." Le respondió el rubio con una sonrisa. Minato disfrutaba esos encuentros con Kushina; era como un pretexto para poder tenerla cerca y admirar su hermoso cabello. Él siempre tuvo sentimientos hacia la pelirroja pero jamás se atrevió a decírselo por miedo a que ella lo fuera a rechazar. Por ahora simplemente se contentaba con su amistad._

"_Tengo una idea..."dijo el rubio. "¿Qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta?_

"_¿Apuesta? ¿Qué clase de apuesta?" le preguntó la pelirroja confundida._

"_Si tú ganas... te invitaré a comer Ramen por el resto del semestre." Le dijo sonriendo._

"_Hmm... ¡Me parece bien!" dijo emocionada. "¿Y qué pasa si yo pierdo?" le preguntó escéptica._

"_Si pierdes... tendrás que ir a una cita conmigo." Le dijo sonrojado._

_Kushina se sonrojó aun mas que él, al punto que hasta se mezclaba con el color de su cabello._

"_¡¿Pero qué carajos estás diciendo-ttebane?" le dijo exaltada. "¡De ninguna manera saldré con un flacucho como tú!" se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda._

_Minato dejó salir un suspiro al ver su reacción y su espíritu comenzó apagarse al ver que lo había rechazado. "Bueno, tenía que hacer el intento, ¿no?" se dijo a sí mismo._

"_¡Lo haré!"Respondió repentinamente lo cual sorprendió a Minato. "Una apuesta es una apuesta. Y espero que cumplas tu parte del trato sino te convertiré en alimento para gato." Le dijo con una vena resaltada mientras le apuntaba con un dedo._

_Minato no se lo podía creer, realmente Kushina saldría con él y no pudo evitar sonreír como tonto. "¡Trato hecho!" Le dijo alegremente y Kushina volteo su cabeza levemente para verlo de reojo y también sonrió en secreto. Aunque perdiera la apuesta, Minato estaba muy feliz puesto que de alguna u otra forma, el saldría con ella de todas maneras._

* * *

"¿Entonces, qué dices?" le preguntó nuevamente.

"De acuerdo. Pero ni creas que caeré en tu trampa de nuevo. Esta vez _yo_ haré las condiciones."

"De acuerdo." Le sonrió. "¿Cuáles son tus condiciones?"

"Hmm... Si yo gano..." dijo pensativa. "Tendrás que invitarme a comer Ramen durante todo el resto del año." Le sonrió con malicia.

"¡¿Todo el año?" dijo sorprendido. "Cielos... ahí quedaron mis ahorros..." se murmuró a sí mismo.

"¡¿Dijiste algo?" le preguntó exaltada.

"¡No, no, no, no…! ¡No fue nada!" le respondió un poco nervioso. Lo último que quería era hacerla enfadar. Minato se rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza y dejo salir un suspiro. "¿Y qué pasa si yo llego a ganar?" le pregunto curioso.

Kushina se sonrojo un poco y miro hacia otra parte. "Si tú ganas..." Lo volvió a ver un poco avergonzada. "Iré contigo a todos los Festivales." Dijo con la boca estirada.

El rostro de Minato se iluminó al escuchar su otra condición. "¿Y te pondrás un Kimono?"

"¡¿Un Kimono?" preguntó indignada. "¡¿Acaso estás loco-ttebane? Dijo exaltada.

"Jamás te he visto vestida con un Kimono y realmente me gustaría verte con uno. Apuesto que debes verte muy hermosa." Le dijo sonriendo.

"¡Cállate!" Kushina se sonrojó aun más después de escuchar su comentario y no le quedo más remedio que aceptar sus términos. "Está bien." Dijo molesta. "Usaré el estúpido Kimono." Se cruzó de brazos.

Satisfecho, Minato sonrió como idiota y luego se preparó para el combate.

"¿Estás lista?"

"¡Nací lista!" Le dijo sonriendo.

Y sin más preámbulo, comenzaron con la pelea. Kushina empezó con un ataque frontal haciendo usos de sus habilidades en el taijutsu. Siempre fue muy buena en eso y Minato conocía todos sus movimientos. Sin embargo, ella estaba muy confiada puesto que tenía un as bajo la manga y no dudaría en usarlo. Ella sabía que Minato era muy fuerte y rápido pero tenía un punto débil que lo hacía vulnerable.

Después de esquivar todos sus ataques, Kushina uso una bomba de smog para ocultar sus movimientos de él. Por nada del mundo tenía que dejar que la tocara, de lo contrarió él usaría su técnica de tele transportación en ella. Minato por otra parte se concentraba en sentir su flujo de chakra para encontrar su ubicación. De repente varios kunais fueron lanzados hacia él en diferentes direcciones, los cuales esquivó sin ningún problema; pero no se percató de que estaba a punto de caer en una trampa. Kushina había convertido todo el lugar en un campo minado con pergaminos explosivos. Minato se dio cuenta de los explosivos y justo antes de que explotara todo aquello, lanzó su kunai hacia otra dirección y apareció del otro lado en un instante.

"Eso estuvo cerca..." dijo aliviado.

"Aun no termino contigo." Se escuchó una voz femenina y le apareció por detrás a Minato.

Kushina lo enfrentó nuevamente haciendo uso de su taijutsu y de no haber sido por sus rápidos reflejos, Kushina hubiera terminado por noquearlo con una tremenda patada en su rostro. Minato logró bloquear sus ataques y trató de hacerla caer con una zancadilla, pero Kushina la esquivó con una voltereta hacia atrás. Al caer sobre sus pies, los brazos de Minato la rodearon por detrás mientras apuntaba su Kunai en su garganta. Había logrado marcarla con su sello en el enfrentamiento anterior y le apareció por detrás.

"Has mejorado mucho..." le susurró al oido.

Kushina se rió y giró su cabeza para verlo de reojo. "Aun no has visto nada..." Le respondió con una sonrisa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kushina desapareció.

"¿Kage Bunshin?" dijo sorprendido.

"Hiyaaaaa!" se escuchó el grito de Kushina y Minato no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya la tenía encima. El ataque no fue más que un enorme abrazo el cual terminó por tumbarlo.

Y con eso, Minato había perdido la pelea.

"¡Já, te gané!" dijo en señal de triunfo.

"¿De verdad odias tanto usar Kimono?" le dijo un poco adolorido.

"De ninguna manera me pondré un Kimono. No es mi estilo." Dijo arrogante.

Minato se rió un poco. "Supongo que tienes razón." Le sonrió con ternura.

"Bueno," Kushina se levantó y sacudió el polvo de su ropa. "Será mejor que nos apresuremos o llegaremos tarde al festival." Le extendió una mano.

"Pero... si tú ganaste la apuesta." dijo confundido.

Kushina se burló del comentario. "¿Realmente crees que soy tan estúpida?" Frunció el ceño. "¡Nisiquiera lo intentaste!" dijo indignada y le dio la espalda. Kushina odiaba perder, pero odiaba aun cuando él se dejaba ganar. Ambos sabían que esa pelea no era más que un simple calentamiento.

Apenado, Minato se rascó la parte posterior de su cabeza.

"Lo lamento." Le dijo avergonzado. "Me conoces muy bien y sabes que no puedo golpear a una chica; en especial si se trata de ti." Dijo sonrojado.

Kushina dejó salir un suspiro. "Lo sé. Aun así..." Se dio la vuelta. No quiero que vuelvas hacerlo ¡¿me escuchaste?" Lo tomó de la camisa. "No soy como las otras debiluchas que se ponen a llorar por un simple moretón. ¡Soy Kushina Uzumaki, la sangrienta Habanero!" En su mirada se podía contemplar el fuego que ardía en su interior y Minato comenzó a sentir escalofríos al ver sus ojos llenos de ira.

"S-Si, lo-lo que tu digas…" dijo nervioso.

Satisfecha, Kushina lo libera y Minato se puso de pie para seguirla. Sin embargo sus pasos se detuvieron y Kushina volteó a verlo para ver qué era lo que le pasaba.

"¿Sucede algo?" le preguntó confundida.

"Kushina, hay algo que quiero preguntarte antes de ir al festival..." El semblante de Minato cambió bruscamente.

"¿Qué es?" dijo curiosa.

Era ahora o nunca, tenía que decírselo o no volvería a tener otra oportunidad.

"Ku-Kushina, yo..." su voz se quebraba. Confundida por su extraño comportamiento, Kushina se le acerca y lo mira fijamente a los ojos. Eso empeoró las cosas aun mas para Minato, puesto que no podía contener el sonrojo.

"Dime… ¿qué sucede?" le dijo la pelirroja.

"Bueno, yo... Quisiera... saber si... tú..." sus palabras se ahogaban en su garganta.

"¡Anda, dilo de una buena vez!" dijo exasperada.

Minato respiró profundo y se armo de valor. "¡Quiero que seamos novios!" dijo exaltado.

Kushina se quedó perpleja al escuchar lo que dijo y no pudo responderle de la sorpresa.

"Sé que es un poco repentino... pero en verdad, me gustaría formalizar nuestra relación." Dijo sonrojado. El silencio los rodeó y ambos no sabían que decir para evitar la atmósfera. Entonces Minato intentó preguntarle de nuevo. "Kushina, quieres ser mi..."

"¡No!" dijo repentinamente, tomando a Minato por sorpresa. "No quiero ser tu novia..." dijo seriamente.

El rostro de Minato se entristeció al escuchar su respuesta. Su corazón estaba a punto de romperse en mil pedazos hasta que Kushina se le acercó y lo tomó del rostro para darle un beso. Minato se quedó perplejo al sentir sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos y luego separó sus labios para verlo a los ojos.

"Quiero ser tu esposa." Le susurró sutilmente.

Sorprendido, Minato abrió sus ojos del asombro. No se esperaba esa reacción de ella y mucho menos esa respuesta.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" preguntó desconcertado.

"¿Crees que bromearía con eso?" alzó una ceja.

"No lo sé... Espero que no..." dijo esperanzado.

"Te amo, Minato… Siempre te he amado…" dijo sonrojada mientras se perdía en su mirada.

"...Kushina..."

Conmovido, Minato la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente; y fue entonces cuando los fuegos artificiales comenzaron. Había esperado tantos años por escuchar eso y finalmente pudo ser capaz de vivir el momento de sus sueños. Ambos estaban muy enamorados, pero ninguno había tenido el valor de confesarlo y ahora vivirían toda una vida juntos tratando de compensar el tiempo perdido.

FIN

* * *

_**A/N: Espero que les haya gustado :3 es mi segundo MinaKushi fic ^w^ y pienso escribir otro capítulo pero todo dependerá que tantos reviews reciba ;D **_

_**¡Nos vemos! XD**_


End file.
